


Daddy Issues

by NikkiDoodle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drama, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Family, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Family Issues, Family Secrets, Friendship/Love, Love/Hate, Older Man/Younger Woman, Teenage Drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2019-10-12 01:13:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17457773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikkiDoodle/pseuds/NikkiDoodle
Summary: John Winchester.The man she never thought she would team up with her yet here they were.The man that took her into his family.The man that raised her and taught her everything she knew.Well, almost everything.





	1. Chapter 1

"Jesus fucking Christ, Dean!"

Ammie cried out smacking the older man's foot off her legs. Ammie was currently proped up against the head board of the bed in the small and dingy road side motel room. She was there with Dean for the moment, the older man teasing her every step of the way he could just to get her in a tizzy.

And it was working.

"Come on, I'm just tryina spread out here!"

Dean pushed back causing Ammie to roll her eyes. She shut her laptop and with a huff left the bed completely. She ignored Dean's pout as he watched her move off to the second bed and reopen her laptop continuing to play her computer game.

Dean sighed a bit and proped his head up with his hand.

"You know dad isn't gonna like you in his bed."

He said Ammie shot Dean a glare.

"John and I are hunting partners, Dean. Besides, wouldn't be the first time I was in his bed -- "

"Whoa dude!"

Ammie felt her cheeks warm from Dean's reaction and she scoffed taking the pillow beside her and chucking it at Dean. He grabbed it with his free hand with ease.

"Get your head outta the gutter! Not like that and you know it!"

"Know what?"

John questioned as he and Sam came walking inside. Ammie pointed toward Dean, her eyes back on her computer game.

"He's being sexually gross."

She commented getting a look from Sam while John just rolled his eyes.

"Boy, knock it off."

John scoffed walking into the room and sitting down at the table. Dean tosses the pillow back into the bed where Ammie sat while Sam moved around the beds to place the bag of snacks he picked up from the store.

"Listen up, this last hunt we tackled is done."

John started to say catching the three's attention.

"So Ammie and I will be hitting the road come morning."

John said taking his boots off one by one before he sighed and put them at the foot of his bed. Sam and Dean shared a look while Ammie closed her laptop. She rose from the bed. She wasn't thin or skinny by any means. She had a tiny waist, but her belly was there and her thighs were pretty big.

But she didn't let her body type stop her from being a damn good hunter. Her hair was black and came down to the back of her shoulders. Course it was dyed black as the original color was a dark brown which made her blue golden eyes pop. And her skin could use some sun for sure.

"Did you get my poptarts?"

She questioned walking over to Sam. Her sleeping shorts riding up just enough in the back for Dean to sneak a peak at the curve of her butt. He looked for a split second as she passed, but his attention turned to his father when he heard the man clear his throat and Dean seen the unamused and rather harden expression John gave his son.

"Yeah, yeah, here you go Aim."

Ammie smiled as she took the poptarts and her water from Sam before turning around and heading back over to John's bed. As she sat back down she placed her legs under the blanket and her computer on the floor beside her. Proceeding to open the box and then the wrappers she glanced at John, who she noticed was looking at her with a last expression.

"What?"

She innocently asked. John just kept his gaze on her.

"You get any of those crumbs in my bed -- "

"Wouldn't dream of it, John."

She said before biting off a piece of the poptart and turning on the tv with the remote, completely ignoring the look the brothers gave each other from the way she had just spoken to their father.


	2. Chapter 2

Ammie had just stepped out of the shower smelling like the strawberry body wash she had. Her hair was still somewhat damp, but she knew it was dry over the course of the morning. John had their things packed into his pickup and was ready to hit the road again.

"Y'all gonna stop by Bobby's anytime soon?"

Ammie questioned walking out of the motel room and toward Sam. She looked up at the behemoth of a man, shocked to know that Sam was only a few years older than herself.

"Uh, I'm not sure."

He said rubbing the side of his face. Ammie smiled and bit and nudged his arm a little with her elbow.

"You probably should. I'm sure Bobby would love to see the two of you."

Ammie had been just s case like everyone else that came their way, except her father was a hunter who had left a long time ago. Her case had been different, she was thrown together with the boys the night her father went missing and had been with John, Bobby, and the boys since.

"Ammie! Let's head out."

John called out seeing the girl embrace Sam before waving to the boy a bit before making her way toward him and Dean.

"Later Dean."

She said holding her arms out for a hug. Dean embraced her, holding her longer than Sam had done. She smiled a bit before playfully punching him.

"Stay outta trouble you knuckle head."

She said causing Dean to grin.

"Same to you, kid."

Ammie rolled her eyes before walking around to her side of the truck and climbing inside. She watched with the window rolled down as the boys climbed into their car and John into the drivers seat of his.

"Think they'll be okay?"

Ammie questioned watching as the black Impala took off the opposite direction down the road. John glanced at Ammie before giving a shrug.

"You know the boys, they've got each other."

He said as the truck pulled out of the lot and headed off down the road. Ammie sighed as she relaxed into her door. She watched as the road passed by her and the trees doing the same.

"You know it's funny."

She said causing John to arch a brow as he looked her way.

"What is?"

He asked curious to find out what was going on in that head of hers. Ammie turned and looked to John, her hand holding her head as her elbow was proped against the passenger side door.

"You, the boys, me. You know you could have left me where you found me that night. You didn't have to drag me along."

John glanced at Ammie, his expression unreadable, before he turned back to the road.

"You were young. Your parents... You had no where to go."

"So, basically picking up a fourteen year old girl and taking her to your buddies house where she learns about all the big baddies that goes bump in the night and would one day hunt them is better than turning her over to the police?"

"Sometimes I wish I had..."

John muttered under his breath causing Ammie's mouth to drop open.

"John Winchester! You did not just say that!"

Her tone several pitches higher than usual. It was then John tossed her a lazy grin as he picked his dry lips and focused back on the road. Ammie rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to the passing view.

* * *

It was late when they arrived that the cheap motel. It was small and had only one bed, but neither of them cared at this point. Ammie had been crashing with John so much it was like a second nature by now. Tossing her bag down onto the floor beside the bed she flopped down on her side and stared at the ceiling.

"I'm going out."

John told her causing her to lul her head to the side.

"Bar?"

"Yeah."

Ammie sighed sitting up on the bed she kicked her shoes off and noticed John still watching her. She looked at him.

"What?"

"Nothin. Just figured you'd wanna tag along?"

He replied. She shook her head.

"Too tired from the drive. I'm just ready to watch tv and sleep. Maybe get some snacks."

She said scooting to her bag to pull out her pj shorts and tank she usually slept in. She heard the door open and close, signaling that John had left. She sighed grabbing her things and removing her clothes she had been in since this morning.

She was ready for some tv.

* * *

About an hour had passed and Ammie was just getting sleepy when the door to the motel room opened. She didn't bother to move as she waited to see who it was. John walked inside, she hasn't expected him to be back so soon, with a bag in his arms.

"What's that? And I thought you were going to the bar?"

She questioned causing John to shrug as he turned the bag upside down on the bed. Some bottles of pop and water slid from the bag along with some of Ammie's favorite snacks. She arched a brow looking to John.

He pulled his beer case to his night stand and kicked off his own boots before sitting down and relaxing against the headboard. He cracked open his beer and seen Ammie was looking at him.

"You wanted snacks and the bar was too packed for me."

Ammie arched a brow. John would very rarely do something like this for her, but there was always a reason behind it, except for tonight. For whatever reason Ammie could find no reason behind his actions.

"You gonna watch your crappy show or look at me all night?"

He asked when he caught you staring. Ammie rolled her eyes and grabbed some water and a honey bun.

"Law and Order isn't a crappy show John."

She rolled her eyes hearing John's snort from his side of the bed. The two of them falling into silence as they watched the tv.


	3. Chapter 3

Ammie swatted at John as his cell phone rudely woke her. He was passed out from the beer and swatting at his leg just wasn't doing anything.

"God damn it John Winchester."

She growled under her breath. She grabbed her own phone and checked the time. It was barely past 4am and she groaned even more once the phone stopped but then started ringing again.

She was getting too old for waking up this early in the damn morning. John finally reached out for his phone and she could hear his groggy voice as he spoke to the person on the other end.

"Yeah. Yeah I got it. I'll see you in the morning."

He hung up his cell and dropped it back down onto the table. Ammie didn't really both rolling over to question John, her face lay in her pillow as her head felt light as she was almost asleep once again.

"Who was that?"

She barely managed to say. There was a second before she heard John sigh.

"Bobby. He's found something he thinks will help."

She could only assume he meant the whole yellow eyes case. After all that was all he had ever meant when it came to someone giving him some help. John wasn't a hunter to ever have assistance unless it was something that he knew could get him killed.

And the last thing he wanted was to end up dead before finding his wife's killer.

Ammie moaned her response burrying her head further into the pillow trying her best to fall back to sleep.

* * *

The next morning the pair found themselves back on the road. Ammie was barely awake in the passenger's seat of John's truck after being woken up in the early hours of the morning by Bobby. There wasn't a whole lot said between the two as John continue to drive his way to Bobby's place.

They would be there in several hours so long as John didn't take too many pit stops. Then again Ammie figure that since Bobby had information on John's ever ongoing case he wouldn't be making too many side stops. Not unless she asked him.

"Did he ever say what he found?"

She questioned with eyes closed while resting up against the door. She didn't hear anything come from John, so he either didn't hear her or he was focused on driving.

"Just that we'd better get back as soon as possible."

She frowned. Whatever it was that Bonny had found must have been majority important with it being as time sensitive as it was.

Which meant that it would put John one step closer to his wife's killer.


End file.
